Kingdom of Camelot
The Kingdom of Camelot '(''kiNGdəm əv 'kæməˌlɑt). 'A famous kingdom in French and British romances and fairy tales in the human realm that became known as Arthurian legend. It's the neighbor of the Kingdom of Fay in the upper north, sharing the forest, lakes and rivers. It is located on a stretch of inland with many shores to the ocean, the island of Avalon being located being located off in the ocean. Those in the human realm that claim the kingdom actually existed, are not wrong, in fact it is one of the more well documented Mythical kingdoms, despite being mainly human, and the mix of fiction created about it, that existed, before the Mythic migration. It is one of the few mainly human kingdoms in the Mythic realm, as well as one of the few kingdoms magically transported from the human realm to the mythic realm, and ironically the most famous human kingdom, it is also the home kingdom of the famous great wizard, Merlin, and his decedents, the Orenda's. Their family grave is also located in the kingdom, but kept in secret due to Merlin himself being buried there. History Information being Gathered. Government Information being Gathered. Locations Information being Gathered. Relations with Other Nations Kingdom of Fay - Once their enemy, now their ally for many years, the Fayetta's and Pendragon's have maintained a long standing friendship, and respect for each other for many years now, which started after the removal of the le Fay family from power, and the start of the rebuilding of the fairy kingdom. It was also the fairies that would help transfer the Kingdom of Camelot too the mythic realm... Both kingdoms family's seem to know, and hold the Orenda's in high regards, likely in part of it's famous founding ancestor, Merlin, who had connections to both kingdoms. Military Conditions/Status Information being Gathered. Geography and Environment Information being Gathered. Economy/Market Information being Gathered. Demographics Language The main languages spoken in Camelot, are: * "British" Common * French * Sylvan * Elvish * Draconic * Scots, Ulster Scots, Scottish Gaelic, * Irish * Cornish * Welsh * German * Spanish Religion Information being Gathered. Education Information being Gathered. Health Information being Gathered. Culture Arts Information being Gathered. Cuisine Information being Gathered. Other Activities Information being Gathered. Trivia * The Knights of the Round Table, still exist under the royal Pendragon family, and serve as elite champions, and bodyguards to the royal family. The round table, only has 13 members. * A prophecy has been made about the return of the kingdoms past king, King Arthur, that can be summarized as fallowed: ''"One day the King shall return, reincarnated in the role of a messiah to save his people, and where Arthur shall be, his best friend, advisor, and chancellor, Merlin is sure to fallow." * Due to the mentioned prophecy above, Excalibur, the balde forged by dragon fire, was retrieved from Diana lake, and placed in a stone fountain in the center of Camelot city, where magic was cast over it, where only Arthur, and possible reincarnations of him, could only pull the sword free of it's stone prison, and wield it, much like the famous tale of "The Sword in the Stone"... Though, the magic used has come under debate, as it's possible that those that exhibit many traits of the past king, maybe able to pull it, however no such thing has happened. It's also worried that the spell my of been caste where only a man could pull it, not realizing, Arthur could likely be reincarnated as a woman. ( A Arthuretta/Arthurina/Arthurine if you will, "Arturia" is another possible name acceptation for her as well, since it is the unisex variant of the name) Lines & Sources Wikipedia: Camelot. Britannia.com: KING ARTHUR. Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms